DiRtY tHoUgHtS
by Senorita Kikyo
Summary: sequel to Doing it In the Shower, read if you want... I MISS MY BROTHER!


Okay, Harry left to be with his mom and I miss him. It's now been like... 5 weeks? Since he went, so, this one is dedicated to him. I miss you Harry, love you lots and your a pervert, hehehehe.

So Mikan and Natsume had sex, right? This is the sequel to DoInG iT iN tHe ShOwEr. Now that they lost their virginity, they do it as much as they want to, nyeh. Mikan's dead horny and Natsume is more hornier than ever! Oh, just read it! Sucks at summaries!

**DiRtY tHoUgHtS**

**"**Natsume, you bastard! You stole my towel!" Mikan screamed, and slapped his before taking the towel away. Natsume, dumbfounded, grabbed her by the waist and tackled her to the floor, and glared at the naked goddess underneath him. It was too bad he had his pants on, or he would have given her another go.

"You're annoying. But it's sexy. I'm dead horny now, Mikan. Do you want another go, polka-dots? Right here, right now. Then we can let everyone outside hear us." he said, smirking as Mikan glared at him, hell would she let everyone hear her! Screaming with lkust was for his ears only, and hers, of course. She slapped him again, then shoved her mouth over his violently.

"No. Although, I'm also horny, you make me fucking horny!" she snapped, and kissed him again, her tongue delving into his mouth as he moaned and she pushed her breasts against him and let her hard nipples touch his covered chest. She wanted to make him suffer, and she was, Natsume's friend was eager to fuck her all over again.

"Get off me, bastard. And let me cover myself. You may have fucked me and seen my body, but keep it in your mind, this may be the last time you see it." she said, smirking as he grinned and got off her. Mikan stood up and wrapped the towel around her. Natsume just stared at her chest and legs, which pissed Mikan off no end.

"I highly doubt, bitch. I'll have another round soon. And buy a pretty sex costume, like a nurse outfit, just for me." he said slyly, Mikan wished to slap him again, but didn't. It took all of her will power to control herself from hitting her sexy sex mad pervert. She had to admit, she wanted him again, there and then, on the floor or up the wall. Heck, even in the closet if she had her way, but she needed to get a grip of herself. She was fucking under age!

"In your dreams, pervert! The only time I'll wear one of those is if you buy me it. They cost a bundle and I don't think I'm old enough, yet! I'm 15 and I had fucking under age sex with you! Isn't that all enough!" she said, and he shook his head,

"Your to damn sexy to resist, Mikan. Fuck, be my girlfriend, and then you can decide when we do it again!" he said, and Mikan stared at him, then smirked and kissed him firmly on the lips. She then kissed him more tenderly and let her tongue explore his tasty mouth, and he explored hers for a while. They soon stopped, for breath, and then Mikan smiled sweetly and dropped her towel, giving Natsume a full view of her naked body.

"Sure," she said,

It seemed even sexier when she was half dry, with her lust filled eyes.

"You want more of me, and to see more of this?" she asked in a daring whisper, and he nodded, drooling as she smirked, and grabbed the towel again, covering herself, to his dismay, and she sighed, then grabbed him by the collar, and stared at him lustfully.

"If you're... good, I'll give you this, but, if your bad, then... Your punishment will be much worse." she hissed, and Natsume grinned, he loved the idea of the punishment. Mikan was so damn kinky when she wanted to be.

It seriously aroused him more than he already was.

"I like that idea, polka-dots. Just don't let anyone else touch you." he mumbled, and captured his lips with hers and pushed her against the wall as they tongued and she moaned, signalling he was a much better kisser, and that she enjoyed it immensly. Mikan then rubbed his chest, before letting go of him and grinning, her legs had soemhow wrapped around his waist, and the towel around her was so short, he could see her backside and part of her back.

"Why would I? No piss off, like a good boy. Unless... You want that punishment?" she asked, and he grinned, but Mikan steered him towards the door. Oh, how he loved her, especially her soft, large breasts.

XX

"Coming to Central Town, Polka-dots?" Natsume asked as Mikan smirked and nodded, staring at her sexy boyfriend who was at that moment starinbg at her long legs under that short school skirt. He thanked whoever created the uniform for the skirt, because he could see his godessess legs that he loved. Too bad Mikan declined him to touch them, in public, that is.

But when they were alone, he seemed to be able to caress them and her breasts, but that was as far as it went. Nothing else. Mikan was waiting for a special spur of the moment until she shagged him again.

"I wish you would stop calling me that, pervert." she said as he smirked, thinking up a new, sexier nickname for his wonderful, sexy girlfriend.

"Fine, I'll call you... Sex on legs donut." he mumbled, and Mikan turned red, and hit him on the head with her book. It was a good thing everyone in the classroom was outside, only they were in there. That was how Mikan kind of liked it.

"Shut up! Shall we go now, or not?" she asked, and Natsume caught her while she was standing up, and brought her lips to his, and Mikan's eyes closed. She smiled to herself, and let him slip his tongue into her mouth, she even let him put his hand up her skirt and have a fiddle with her underwear. It made her horny, extremely.

Once they broke from their sexy kiss, Mikan found that her panties were halfway down her legs already, thanks to Natsume, and that she was reds in the face. Natsume looked pleased with himself, as always. Mikan hurridly returned her underwear to their rightful place and smiled. To tell the truth, she enjoyed it, and she was not going to deny it at all.

"I have something for you, in my room." Natsume said, taking her hand as Mikan smiled and followed him, hoping that her skirt wasn't tucked into her panties or if her uniform looked presentable. She didn't want to give it away that she and Natsume had tried to be extremely naughty in the class, well, Natsume, of course.

"What about Central Town, Natsume?" she asked, he ignored that, and pulled her after jhim to his dorm. Central town could wait, but Mikan really wanted that suprise. She wandered if it was fluff puff? Or maybe a bear? A teddy, not a real bear.

"Here, come in." Natsume saiud as Mikan walked into his grand room. She had been there a few times, to let him play with her to a certain degree, but they had never had proper sex in there. Natsume walked towards his closet, and opened it as Mikan sat on the bed, it was comfy, and had Natsume's smell on it. Cinnamon, that's what he smelled of. And cheese.

Yep, cheese.

"Here." he mumbled, throwing something towards her as she looked down at her lap, and blinked, staring at the... _thing_ in her arms. Well, it was clothing, and not just any type of clothing.

"What the fuck is this!?" she yelled, holding it up, and he grinned, Mikan wanted to know if he was toying with her or being serious.

"It's a nurse outfit, for sex, dummy. You said they were expensive, so, I bought one. And you said you would only mwear one if I bought it, so damn, put it on! I don't care if you don't make love to me afterwards, just, put it on. It cost like, 50000 rabbits, so appreciate it." he said, and Mikan turned red, then went to the bathroom to put it on. She felt foolish, but at least she would please Natsume.

Mikan changed and left her uniform in the bathroom, then returned to Natsume's abode, and he had a major nosebleed when he saw her. She was sexy. She wore a short nurses outfit, with that little hat thing, and stockings with a white garter, which made him hornier. The dress was low cut for her chest, and showed a great deal of her breasts, and it was short so he could see her ass and her thong.

Mikan saw his nosebleed, and ran towards him. She stared at him, she knew he thought she was marvelous, so, she stared at him and started to look at his nosebleed, and wipe it away.

"Natsume, your nose! Here..." she mumbled, and she came closer to him, but he looked down and saw her chest, and his nose bled more and more as Mikan smiled, then wiped it all away with a cloth, well, some of his clean boxers, and then started to put her legs either side of his, and she was right over his eract member, she knew this, and she sat on her knee's really sexily.

"You were bad, you bought me this, and I didn't want it!" she snapped, then, before he could speak, she started to greedily kiss him and pushed him down onto the bed, her tongue in his mouth and her hands going down to his pants zipper.

"But... I do, now. And you won't regret this, you bad boy!" she said in delight as she freed his legs from his pants and started to kiss him more violently and passionately. He responded and they moaned in each others mouths as they did so. Mikan soon ended up underneath her sex-mad boyfriend and he was taking off her underwear, to her utter delight.

"Man, I've been waiting for this!" he cried, and started to kiss her face and then down her neck, nipping her skin and then unzipping her sex dress. Mikan let him do as he wished, she was his girlfriend, after all. Once the dress was gone, he stared at her naked body and grinned. He wanted to devour her there, that very moment.

"Am I your sex object, Natsume?" Mikan asked innocently, and Natsume stared at her, and shook his head. He thought of her as a person, but her body drove him nuts.

"No, your Mikan, my girlfriend. I would never treat you wrong." he said, and she smiled, and kissed him before pushing his head down.

"Fine, continue." she said, and Natsume obeyed, and started kissing her soft, delicious breasts, and she moaned in response to his tongue on her breasts and nipples. Natsume sucked, her dry breast going wet with his saliva, she moaned as he did so, then shifted to the next breast and he did the same to that one as Mikan yelled her pleasure, telling him she loved it.

"Ah! Natsume! Yes!" she screamed, and Natsume then kissed down to her naval, and stopped there, Mikan wondered why he had stopped, and got annoyed. He noticed Mikan's annoyance, and then went down more, to her womanhood, and stuck his tongue in, earning a scream from his lover. It was a lust filled scream, and Mikan wanted more of him.

After minutes of pleasure, Natsume returned and put his lips on hers, and then ripped off his annoying shirt, showing his chest as Mikan eagerly ripped off his boxers and attacked his chest with her lips, sucking any part of skin she could find, and clutching his backside in the process. Natsume moaned in joy and lust, and let her continue.

"Your hard again... Damn, you are horny!" she said, and put her mouth over his dick, and started to suck, harder and harder with every moan he made. Natsume moaned in pleasure, and clutched the bed sheets as she did her blowjob, and her hands were scratching down her chest. Mikan then felt him cum into her mouth, so, she swallowed it and put her mouth on his as he tasted himself, and then, Natsume slid her under him, positioning himself over her.

"Ready, naughty nurse?" he asked, using a new pet name as Mikan smirked, and put her hands on his shoulders, and he slammed into her, waves of pleasure surging through their bodies. They pumped into each other and screamed each others names continuesly.

"NATSUME! AHHH HARDER!" Mikan yelled, Natsume also moaned as he pumped into her, harder, faster, harder, faster, and so it continued.

"MIKAN! FUCKING..." he mumbled, and Mikan grabbed him by the ass, and slammed him in harder, screaming and kissing him as they made love.

"Bastard, when I say go faster, I mean... AH! YES! NATSUME!" she yelled, and her breasts bounced as he fucked her hard, and kissed her passionately, nibbled her ear and gave her hickeys. Mikan gave him hickeys, also, and nibbled his own ear, then gave him small kisses around his face, then decided to lick his chest and face as he rocked her boat harder and harder.

"Mikan... I'm gonna..." he mumbled, too late. He cummed in her and they experienced an orgasm thing, and then soon fell against each other. Mikan puffed and panted as he grinned and kissed her. He then decided to flip her on her back as she blinked, stared at him, confused.

"What the hell are you doing... Natsu--- AHHH! YEAH!" she yelled as he slammed into her backside, and Mikan screamed as she stood on her knee's and hands while he did her doggy style. Mikan hadn't experienced so much pleasure before. She wondered how many times they would make love that day. She hoped more than 3 times. She screamed as he humped her.

XX

After 10 hours of love making, and 7 different sex positions, they were finally tired and laying in Natsume's bed, curled around each other. Mikan was smiling, they had done it normal, doggy style, up the wall, in the closet, on the desk, in his own kitchen and of course, behind a bush near his window. They didn't really stay inside his room, but no one was about.

Since everyone was in lessons, whereas they were having sex. Incredible sex, at that.

"Your dirty, Natsume." Mikan mumbled as he grinned and kissed her forehead, then put his tongue in her mouth as she moaned.

"Your even dirtier. Can we do that another time?" he asked, they were tired from their playing. Mikan just yawned and kissed him.

"Maybe," she mumbled, and was about ready to go to sleep, when suddenly, the door slammed open, and in walked in Hotaru, Ruka, Jinno and Narumi. They stared at the two kids in the bed, and Mikan screamed, the bed covers covering her as Natsume slapped his forehead. He had forgotten to lock the damn door, again!

"HOLY CRAP!!!" yelled Jinno as Mikan screamed more, and accidentally pulled the covers from Natsume, leaving him naked in front of everyone around them. Hotaru whipped out her camera, and took pictures. Natsume was almost ready to burn somebody.

"Oh my GOD!!! Natsume, you finally got her!" Ruka said, impressed as his best friend went red, and Hotaru grinned. Money was rolling in!

"Say birdy, I'll be rich!" she cried as Narumi stared at them, then smiled pleasently. Did two of his students having sex seem to daze him, at all?

"Did you use a condom? I could get you one, too. Next time you do it, lock the door! Oh, and have fun next time!" he said happily. Well, does he seem to care? This explains it...

* * *

Well, done. Hope you enjoyed it. Have fun reviewing. I actually like this one... Oh well, I miss you, bro!


End file.
